


Loving Yourself Isn't Vanity

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Clone Sex, Dare, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, authority kink, super powered oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Egged on by her girlfriend Daisy, Ziggy uses her powers to self duplicate and fool around with her other, Zag. Daisy watches as the pair tease each other, pushing them further and further, until she can’t help herself any longer and joins in with the fun.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson x Gemini (OC)
Kudos: 3





	Loving Yourself Isn't Vanity

Ziggy hissed at the ice cold press against her temple. Today’s training session with Piper had been rough. She was almost as lethal as her mentor now and even with the added advantage of two against one Piper had kicked their arses good and proper. Then, to top it all off, as if her headache wasn’t bad enough as it was, the moment they were back in their room Zag had jumped down her throat, huffing and puffing.

“I won’t always be there to cover your six, you know. You’ve gotta pay more attention or this,” she said, tapping Ziggy’s bump just hard enough to hurt. “Will be the least of your worries.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, alright? I’ll be more careful next time.”

“That’s all I ask.” Zag cupped Ziggy’s chin and tilted her face up, then pressed a kiss to her swollen temple. 

The door creaked open and Daisy strode in, comfortable there as she was in her own room. (She basically spent more time in Gemini’s room than in her own anyway, so it was no real surprise.) Even in sweaty, dishevelled workout clothes, she was an absolute vision. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but had come loose, freeing delicate strands around her face. Her cheeks were flushed a soft rosy pink that was truly captivating. 

At the sight of her favourite women, a smile erupted on her face. She tossed her damp towel into the wash basket then pulled Ziggy into her arms, capturing her girlfriend in a breathtaking kiss. Her skin was drenched with salty sweat but her lips were sweet, that particular brand of cherry gloss now Ziggy’s idea of heaven. 

Breaking apart, Daisy glanced around the bedroom and pouted. “Aw, where’d she’d go?”

Ziggy shook her hands in the air, the sensation of reabsorbing her double still strange after all these years. Her body tingled as their cells rejoined. Her mind grew momentarily clouded as their thoughts overlapped and Zag slipped away into the back seat. It all happened in the blink of an eye and she’d barely noticed the rejoining while lost in Daisy’s touch. 

A little embarrassed, Ziggy confessed, “It feels weird to have her out and about while we’re together. Like she’s watching something private.”

“Have you never thought about it?”

“About what?” 

Daisy wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, a teasing smile on her face as they moved towards the bed. It wasn’t a large room, not for one, not for two, and certainly not for three, but it was comfortable. Cosy. A safe space where they could simple _be_ amid the madness that was working for SHIELD. 

Goosebumps covered Ziggy’s arm as Daisy traced random swirling patterns over the skin, her touch light and teasing. Lowering her voice, Daisy took on a sultry tone. “You know,” She drew out the sound, holding it for some ridiculous dramatic effect. “Getting off with Zag.”

Ziggy turned away. “Daisy, be serious.” 

“I am always 100% serious when it comes to your sex life.” 

It wasn’t as if the rest of the team hadn’t asked her before. When they’d first realised Zag was independent, that she had a mind and a will of her own, separate to Ziggy, they’d spent a long night discussing in tremendous detail whether or not it was right to fuck your clone. While no amount of alcohol could erase that discussion from her mind, it wasn’t something Ziggy dedicated much thought to. Until now.

The ice against her temple seemed to melt a little faster than before. That or Ziggy was becoming uncomfortably hot over the idea. Cold drips rolled down her neck and Daisy was quick to lick it from her skin. Ziggy exhaled slowly, fighting to keep some semblance of control. Honestly, her girlfriend would be the absolute death of her. 

Thoughts of fucking her clone and fucking her girlfriend occupying most of her mind, Ziggy leaned back to catch herself. Not quite able to meet Daisy’s eyes, she said, “It’s just a bit… odd? She’s me but at the same time she’s not. And it feels like I’d be cheating on you.”

“It’s not cheating if I say it’s okay.”

“ _Daisy_.”

“ _Ziggy,_ ” she retorted in exactly the same incredulous tone. “Call her out. Let’s ask her what she thinks.”

If coming together was a strange feeling, splitting yourself in two was even more bizarre. She lost a part of herself and yet Ziggy never felt more clear headed than in the moments after the split. Her toes itched and she became hyper aware of the dark flecks in Daisy’s irises but the world quickly righted itself and normality resumed. Well, as normal as anyone could feel there when they were spliced in half.

Zag was identical right down to the scars on the back of her hands. It didn’t feel like staring into a mirror though. It was far more difficult to describe. Especially when Zag stared back with such a cautious expression on her face. 

Wasting no time, a wicked grin on her face, Daisy asked, “Would you fuck Ziggy?”

Gemini, as they were together, were separate minds and couldn’t read each others thoughts, no matter how they tried. Even when Zag was there in the back of her mind, a strange sleepy existence, Ziggy’s thoughts were mostly private. That meant Zag wasn’t always aware what happened when she wasn’t around but the lack of complete shock suggested she hadn’t quite slipped away while this particular discussion had rolled. 

Still, Zag leaned back on the mattress and swallowed a laugh at Daisy’s abruptness. “Why?”

“I’m curious.” 

“And horny, apparently.”

Daisy shrugged, not denying it. “Well. Would you?”

Ziggy didn’t allow her clone to answer, already able to guess the answer. She had to put a stop to this before it went too far. “This is too weird, daisy.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Against Ziggy’s back, her body pressed up against hers, Daisy’s lips brushed against her ear and a shiver ran down her spine. “We can make it a game, if you want.”

Gemini briefly glanced at one another and Zag shrugged. _If you’re okay with it_ , she seemed to say. To Daisy, Ziggy asked, “What do you want me to do, then?”

“Give her a hug.”

“That’s it?” Ziggy had expected far worse. That wasn’t difficult. They hugged all the time. 

Arms around her clone’s neck, Zag slowly slid hers around Ziggy’s waist and pulled her in tight. She smelled fresh, like baby powder or bluebells in spring. It was nice. Their chests rose together, warm and solid, as they breathed in time. Ziggy twisted strands of Zag’s light hair around her fingers and tugged softly, a soft gasp falling from her lips. _Oh_. Wasn’t that a lovely sound? She wondered what other pretty noises she could pull from her clone.

She suddenly remembered that Daisy was watching and pulled away. Unable to meet either Zag or Daisy’s gaze, she shoved her hands in her pockets and waited for someone else to break the charged silence.

It was Daisy that spoke. Sat against the headboard, she watched Gemini with intense interest. If Ziggy didn’t know better, she’d call it hunger. Desire. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Well, it was just hug.” 

“Wanna try for round two?” Ziggy and Zag both nodded. Daisy grinned. “Give her a kiss.”

There was no nervousness in Zag’s expression. She always was the more brave, the more reckless, of them both but maybe now that was what Ziggy needed. She wondered how far her clone would allow Daisy to push this? How far would she _want_ to go?

Rules unspoken but understood, Zag cupped Ziggy’s cheek and brushed a light kiss over her lips. It was soft and sweet, delicate as a breeze. She leaned back and met her gaze once again, corner of her mouth twitching in a smirk. Well. That answered that question then; Zag was on board for the whole game. 

Before Daisy could complain about the chaste kiss, Zag leaned in again. Her intention was immediately clear. This was a kiss to stun, to awe, to arouse. God, where _had_ she learned to kiss like that? It overflowed with passion as she devoured Ziggy’s mouth. They pulled apart for a moment, foreheads together as they caught a breath, but then Ziggy was caught up in another embrace, another mind reeling kiss.

Zag’s hands slid down her curves, desire almost tangible. She dug her fingertips into Ziggy’s flesh and yanked her hips forward, rolling their cores together as her hand rose back up Ziggy’s body to cup her breast. 

It was so much, Ziggy jumped back. Zag was breathing heavily, her clothes crumpled and dishevelled – no doubt an exact reflection of herself. That was… She stumbled for the word, unable to come up with anything short of amazing. Daisy was an incredible kisser but that… that was something else entirely. 

And it was terrifying. Running a hand through her own hair, Ziggy paced at the end of the bed, unable to look at the other two. 

From the bed, Daisy asked gently, “You alright?”

All she could do was nod. 

“Come back here, then.” 

God, Ziggy loved when Daisy took control. She’d first noticed it on a mission – the absolute worst time to get horny – when she’d almost fallen to her knees at Daisy’s first command. Right then, though, it was _exactly_ what she needed. 

“Take off her clothes,” Daisy said. “You don’t have to anything else. Just take off her clothes.”

Ziggy nodded. It was just like undressing herself. And she could stop at any time, if it got too weird. Whenever she wanted. But _was_ that what she wanted? Did she want to stop at all? 

Stand face to face with her clone, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over Zag’s head. Her fingers trembled as she traced a line down her chest, over the lacy bra, and then further down to slowly undo her trousers. A nervous laugh fell from her lips. This was ridiculous. Right? But it felt way too exciting to stop now.

Her trousers fell to the ground and Zag unceremoniously kicked them aside. She held her hips as Ziggy reached around and undid her bra, fingers once again bruisingly hard against her flesh. Even Zag, with all her confidence, was breathing heavily now. Eyes locked, Gemini both swallow as they removed her pants. 

Ziggy could hardly breathe. It was… beyond words, her completely clothed body against her naked double. She could smell Zag’s arousal, see it glistening between her legs. God, why had they never done this before?

“Isn’t she so pretty?” Daisy crooned.

Stepping back, immediately lamenting the loss Zag’s grip, Ziggy looked over her clone. She’d always thought they had a nice body but this was the first time she thought that they were actually beautiful. She glanced back at Daisy, her cheeks warm with interest of her own as her girlfriend said, “You can touch her. It’s okay. I think she’d like it. Wouldn’t you, Zag?”

Instead of answering, Zag pulled her double back by the hem of her shirt. Bodies pressed together, she kissed Ziggy again. Her hands slid down her back to her arse and she squeeze those cheeks, eagerly swallowing her moans as she, first lightly but then with serious intent, massaged her arse. 

Distantly aware of Daisy’s next command, Zag was already well underway of removing Ziggy’s clothes. Top off, she squeezed her breasts through the lacy bra. Zigged arched into her touch as Zag pulled on her nipples, twisting them the exact way she loved. A trail of wet kisses down her neck overwhelmed Ziggy’s senses and suddenly Zag was on her knees, tugging at her trousers.

Free from her clothes, Zag kissed the inside of her thigh, fingers once against digging into her flesh. Ziggy’s thoughts short circuited as Zag nipped at the sensitive skin between her legs, willingly manhandled down against the mattress, practically begging for more as Zag clambered on top. 

The scent of sex filled the air as Zag humped her bare pussy against Ziggy’s leg, spreading the wetness and slick across her skin. They were both breathing heavily now, rational thought lost to their hot touches. She watched her clone toss her bra aside then attach her mouth to her nipple, and the last of Ziggy’s sensibilities vanished completely. 

She threw her head back and met Daisy’s wicked gaze. The tension in the room was tangible, the atmosphere thick with want and sordid desires. 

No longer able or willing to stay put, Daisy grabbed Zag by the hair and quietened her retort with a rough kiss. She whispered something in her ear and the pair grinned wickedly. Suddenly Ziggy was pulled into Daisy’s lap, her girlfriend mouthing hot kisses along her neck, sucking dark marks on her collar bone, as she stared down at Zag, now knelt on the floor between her double’s legs. 

Just a little too hard, forcing her to stay in the moment and not lose herself entirely, Daisy fondled Ziggy’s breasts, the rough touch and sharp nip of her teeth overwhelming. Zag tugged her pants off with her teeth, the ridiculous action unbelievably hot, and immediately began to suck on her clit. Expertly, she licked the sensitive bud, caught it between her lips and devoured it like her very life depending on it. 

Her entire body shaking as Zag brought her closer, Ziggy turned to Daisy for a kiss. However, her girlfriend grabbed her by the jaw and turned her attention back down to her double. “Look at her,” she ordered. “Watch her eat you out.”

A burst like lightning jolted through Ziggy’s body as she met Zag’s devious gaze. She smirked as she devoured her. The pleasure was too much and she squeezed her eyes tightly, her mind clouded by Zag’s warm mouth, her tongue flickering across that sensitive bud. The coil of tension built within her, so close now. 

Ziggy jolted, screamed out as Daisy slapped her tits and Zag brought a hand down on her pussy. The sharp sting lingered, dulling the wave of pleasure until it faded almost entirely, leaving Ziggy unfulfilled. To add insult to injury, Daisy yanked Zag up for a rough kiss and it was almost like they forget she was even there. 

That wasn’t fair at all so Ziggy pulled her double back and kissed her equally hard. She could taste herself on her lips, sweet and salty and, oh, that light hint of Daisy’s lip gloss too. It was incredible. She pushed her double down on the bed and slid a finger into her pussy, a wild smile spreading across her face as Zag’s mouth rounded into an ‘o’ and her eyes fluttered shut. 

“Kiss her,” Daisy ordered, disappearing down the bed. Suddenly her mouth was on her clit, sucking at the swollen bud. 

Ziggy couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, to spend a moment watching her girlfriend eat out both her and her double, her skilled tongue dancing between their pussies, tasting them both, savouring them. A sharp slap on the arse redirected her attention to Zag and she kissed her slowly as Daisy started to slide a finger between her soaked folds. 

The friction as Daisy rubbed her clit drove her to deepen the kiss with Zag. She arched beneath her, bumping their bodies together as Daisy dipped a finger into her pussy, attaching her mouth to Ziggy. Gemini bucked wildly as Daisy brought them closer to orgasm. Zag sucked on Ziggy’s nipple, bit down just a little too hard as she chased the wave of pleasure. 

Faster and deeper Daisy fucked Zag as she sucked Ziggy, their groans filling the room. Zag grabbed Ziggy’s neck and tugged her down for another kiss, clinging to her as that blissful orgasm finally hit. Fingers bore into flesh, sweaty skin collided and waves after waves of pleasure rolled through the Gemini’s bodies. They never broke eye contact, that intense connection driving their orgasm to unbelievable heights. 

Slumped on one another, Zag held Ziggy in place for a long moment. She brushed the loose hair from her face and stared right up at her, eyes glistening with… Love? Peace? Desire? Ziggy couldn’t tell but she felt exactly the same way. Eventually, they disentangled their limbs and sat up, turning to Daisy. 

Gemini shared a glance then Ziggy said, “I think it’s your turn, love.”

Suffice to say, Daisy had no complaints. 


End file.
